Sheriff's Last Restplace
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Sheriff's Last Restplace'' is the sixth episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary When Jay Leno and Will Salt jr decide to do attack the tana, Andy Vaughn and Colin Sirens try to hunt them down, accusing them of murdering. Rudy Manhatten and Nick Darey both fight for their lives in the hospital, while Lucas Stone and Jack Emery try to find Emmelie von Drakenstein and resque her from Lenny Mitchell. Also Martin Sauvage returns to spread more horror... Synopsis Jack Lefty and Julie Stone found an opening in the tunnel which is not collasped and get the dust-covered Jack Emery out of it. Jack shakes supercooled, telling he needs to drink immediately. Jack Lefty and Julie take him to the town, asking him what happened. Jack Emery tells he, Andy Vaughn, Colin Sirens and Lucas Stone went on a mission to search for Martin Sauvage and he got stuck in the tunnel when Martin let the bombs explode. Julie curses on Martin and asks where Lucas is. Jack Emery answers he don't know, neither Andy nor Colin. Jack Lefty says Lucas has to relax. Rudy Manhatten lies in the hospital bed, next to Nick Darey. Rudy sees it's him and calls him. Nick looks to him, answering he feels only pain. Rudy says him there is no need to have pain, because he will make it. Nick faints out and Rudy despairs for the worst. Kenneth Rouge asks Anna Drake what happened to Jacob Rennes. Anna tells him Jacob's body lies still in the mortuary and it will be buried soon. Kenneth begins to cry, pronounces it's all his fault. Anna calms him down, telling him she lost a friend many years ago, and she has seen people die in the hospital several times. Kenneth slowly pronounces he did never see someone die and continues crying. Jen Manhatten tries to call up Rudy, but he doesn't answer the line. Jen begins to despair and calls up Andy. He takes the line and asks what's wrong. Jen shouts at him Emmelie von Drakenstein was kidnapped by Lenny Mitchell again and this time he might kill her. Also she asks him slowly where Rudy stays. Andy digests and tells her Rudy was stabbed by Jay Leno and he fled with Will Salt jr, also telling her he and Colin are trying to find them and arrest them for the murdering of Kylie Wilde and Will Salt. Andy also tells Lucas will go after Emmelie and Lenny. Jen hangs up and runs immediately to her car, driving away to the hospital to search for Rudy. Martin Sauvage slowly walks to his shelter, falling asleep with a smile. Then suddenly Jay and Will come in. Will points at Martin and asks Jay what they should do with him, because they want to hide here. Jay hits his eyes to heaven and pulls out a gun and shoots, to Will's horror. Martin dead. Martin his eyes dilate while he collaspes on the ground. Will asks in shock Jay what they should do now. Jay tells him he won't hide anymore like an outlaw, asking Will to attack the tana. Will agrees and they grab their guns and prepare for the siege. Jen arrives at the hospital and goes to her brother, still lying in his bed. Jen asks Rudy if everything's alright and Rudy answers he's fine, but Nick is in a bad way. Jen looks at Nick, when he suddenly starts to cough. Rudy tells Jen he thought about euthanasia, when suddenly a doctor comes in, checking out the status of Nick. The doctor, Ryan Ford, says his pulsation reduces and calls up Anna and Gregory Hartman, both coming immediately with CPR stuff to reanimate Nick. Jen and Rudy look away, Rudy with tears in his eyes. Then the doctors tell Nick made it. Lucas goes to the tana and grabs his gun. Then he sees Jack Emery sitting on a chair. Lucas asks Jack if he's alright, Jack answers he is fine. Lucas tells him he is hunting on Lenny, telling Jack he captured Emmelie, and asks if Jack would like to help. Jack answers he would love to get back to work, and he is excited about his mission. They leave the tana. Shortly after the left, Andy and Colin come in, looking for their guns. Then suddenly Colin screams Andy has to dive and he pushes Andy to the ground. A bullet goes through the door and shatters it. Jay and Will come in with guns, then Jay shoots down a long-terming officer, dying instantly. His nameplate says Norman Freeman. Andy gets frustrated and slams Jay in the face. Will attacks Colin. Both of them struggle with each other and finally Andy grabs his gun and holds it on Jay, telling Will that if he will move one more time Jay will die. Will ignores him and tries to pull out his knife, but then gets shot by Colin in the back. Colin watches in horror Will falling on the ground, convulsively moving. Then Will stops moving. Jay screams and grabs out his knife, stabbing Andy immediately. Andy falls on the ground and Colin holds his gun on Jay, telling him he's not going anywhere and he is arrested for murdering Kylie, Norman and the just discovered body of Martin. Jay spits in his face and is removed to his cell. Lucas and Jack Emery both arrive at Lenny his house, breaking in and finding them immediately. Lucas holds his gun on Lenny, while Jack unties Emmelie, tied again to the same pipe in the same room. Lucas tells Lenny it's over. Lenny his face expression changes from hate to amazement. He slowly pronounces the name of Lucas. Lucas confirms this and commands Lenny to go to the police car outside. Jack Emery looks in horror at Lenny who pulls out a knife and stabs Emmelie, screaming that if he doesn't get the girl, nobody gets it. Lucas pulls the trigger and kills Lenny instantly. Jack Emery helps Emmelie stand up, shocked about what happened, while Lucas drops his gun and runs outside, into the forest. Co-Stars *Ruth Katy Montana as Emmelie von Drakenstein *Damon Starke as Will Salt jr *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Jermaine King as Jack Lefty *Matt Jackson jr as Colin Sirens *Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge *Jamie Byron as Lenny Mitchell *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Harry Clayton as Ryan Ford *Irena Waters as Anna Drake *Dave Ramsey as Gregory Hartman Deaths * Martin Sauvage * Norman Freeman * Will Salt jr * Lenny Mitchell Trivia * First appearance of Gregory Hartman. * First and last appearance of Norman Freeman. * Last appearance of Martin Sauvage. * Last appearance of Will Salt jr. * Last appearance of Lenny Mitchell. * This marks the episode containing the most deaths. In second place comes The First Murder. * This marks the status from Lucas Stone, Emmelie von Drakenstein and Nick Darey unknown, since Lucas ran away into the forest, leaving Jack Emery behind. Emmelie got stabbed by Lenny and it's unclear to tell about Nick that he is still alive or not after the CPR. * This marks the disappearance of main character Martin, making Emmelie a new main character cast member. * The title refers to the death of Martin Sauvage, previous sheriff of Glassview, while he was sleeping in his hiding place. * This is the sixth episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1